Captain America: The First Avenger/Gallery
A gallery of images from, or related to, the film Captain America: The First Avenger. Screenshots Valkyrie frozen.jpg Valkyrie frozen2.jpg CapShieldFrozen-CATFA.png Tonsberg, Norway - March 1942.png Tønsberg WW2.png Jan.png Schmidt car.jpg Hlogo.jpg p1186867778.jpg|Obergruppenführer Johann Schmidt in Norway General Schmidt 3.png JohannSchmidt1-CATFA.png General Schmidt.png Dead_Viking.png 213 (12).jpg|Schmidt holds the fake Tesseract Skull fake cube.JPG Skull Cube.jpg Hydra lieutenant.PNG HYDRA SS soldier.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-27-10h16m26s110.png red-skull2.jpg Untitled15.png Schmidt Tesseract.png|Schmidt finds the real Tesseract Tower Keeper.jpg Schmidt tess.jpg Schmidt hat.jpg Tower keeper.jpg CaptainAmerica_429.jpg General Schmidt 2.jpg Ux59N profile.png RedSkull-KillsChurchKeeper.jpg Schmidt SS officer.PNG Red Skull - HYDRA Emblem.png capta-0423.png Zhitomir.png Steve-Rogers-Exam.jpg Steve Rogers' Health Issues.png Steve cinema.jpg Alley-Beating.jpg Steve Rogers Back Alley - I Can Do This All Day.png Barnes 107th.jpg Steve Rogers - Denied Enlistment Form.png World Exposition of Tomorrow - 1943.png World Expo - 1943.png Bonnie.jpg Jennacap.png Bucky Steve girls.jpg Bucky girls.png Stark expo.jpg Human Torch.png Stark Industries - Reversion Technology (1943).png Howard Stark's Hovercar - World Expo 1943.png Stark Hovercar Mark I - World Expo 1943.png Howard-Stark's-Flying-Car.jpg United States Armed Services - Recruitment Center (World Expo 1943).png Steve bucky new high res17.jpeg Untitled20.png Doctor Erskine.jpg AbrahamErskine2-CATFA.png Untitled18.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-1902.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-1905.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1907.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1908.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-1909.jpg Doctor Zola face.jpg Schmidt mythology 2.png Tesseract Books.png Thor Book.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-1938.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-1939.jpg ArnimZola3-CATFA.png Schmidt Tesseract 2.png IFpWFHR.png CAPTAIN AMERICA THE FIRST AVENGER 9.png Schmidt blue light.jpg Zola experimenting.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-2063.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-2064.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-2065.jpg CaptainAmerica_1050.jpg HYDRA Headquarters.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-2071.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-2073.jpg Capta-1013.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-2133.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-2138.jpg Old.png 32752446.jpg 213 (7).jpg Y0uFoW9E.png Hodge.png Peggy90.jpg Screenshot2ltb.jpg 1899560-the chris evans blog 090711 028.jpg Phillips Carter.jpg ErskinewithPhillips-CATFA.png Untitled17.png Peggy15.jpg Steve-in-Barbed-Wire.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-3082.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-3087.jpg SchmidtSkull.png red-skull5.jpg|The Red Skull poses for the painting. Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-3113.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-3119.jpg Zola base.jpg Zola base 2.jpg Dr Zola small.jpg 4557.jpg 17Cap.jpg Abraham Erskine.jpg AbrahamErskine1-CATFA.png JohannSchmidtNazi.png Schmidt-Erskine.png SchmidtSerum.png Steve-and-Peggy-in-Cab.jpg BGRC8Y.jpeg Steve Peggy car.png Vlcsnap2011101523h04m08.png Brooklyn - 1943.png SSR Automobile - Brooklyn.png Chester-Phillips-Project-Rebirth.jpg Kruger-CATFA.jpg Small Cap and Peggy.jpg Vita_Ray_Projector.png Steve Rogers Pre-Serum (Project Rebirth).png Super Soldier Serum.png Transformation Cap.jpg SmallCaptain America.jpg Vita-Ray 15% (Stark Industries - Project Rebirth).png Vita-Ray 75% (Stark Industries - Project Rebirth).png Vita-Ray 100% (Stark Industries - Project Rebirth).png Vita_Radiation.png Experiment-Succeeds.jpg HowardStark-CATFA.png SuperSoilder.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4113.jpg Cap and Peggy.jpg Heinz-Kruger-Undercover.jpg Abraham25.jpg Abraham Erskine 01.jpg Kruger shoots.jpg Peggy Phillips.jpg Captainamerica-1.jpg Untitled16.png Fred Clemson.jpg HeinzKrugerBigGun-CATFA.png Peggy Carter - Brooklyn Antiques.png CATFAPPKPeggy.jpg Kruger_ecapes2.jpg PeggyGun-CATFA.png Cart2.jpg the-first-avenger02.jpg 1943 Lucky Star Cab.png Capta-2112.jpg Hayley-Atwell-in-Captain-America-The-First-Avenger.jpg Steve runs.JPG Steve on top of the Cab.png Lucky Star Cab Company - Door Shield.png Lucky Star Cab Company - Door Shield (2).png Lucky Star Cab Company - Door Shield (3).png Heinz Kruger.jpg Capta-2200.jpg HYDRASubmarine.png Capta-2260.jpg The Last Vial - Broken.png WhoTheHellAreYou.jpg Steve Kruger.jpg Kruger6.jpg Kruger.jpg Kruger dies.jpg|Kruger's death Captain America Still.jpg Steve NY.JPG HYDRA flag - HYDRA Alps Base.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4816.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4823.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4839.jpg SchmidtSSvisit.png Schmidt SS.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4849.jpg Schneider.png Roeder.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4884.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4885.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-4906.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4908.jpg RoederwithSchneider-CATFA.png Zola-TFA.jpg Hutter.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4997.jpg Hutter death.JPG ZolaSchmidtafterkillSchneider-CATFA.png RoederScream-CATFA.png RoederDeath-CATFA.png Johann Schmidt.jpg 2011 captain america 003.jpg In Hitler's shadow.jpg Doctor Arnim Zola.jpg Drawing Steve Rogers' Blood.png Nazis in New York.png Comics.jpg Movie star.jpg Stage-Show.jpg USO Preformer.jpg Cap large.png Cap_photo.png Cap_wants_you.png Cap_punches_Hitler.png Autograph Seeker.jpg Star Spangled Singer.jpg New York City - USO Show.png Captain America USO Tour - New York City (1943).png Captain America - USO Tour (Italy - 1943).png Italy - November 1943.png 107th USO.jpg Captain America's USO Uniform.png USO-107th-Italian-Front.jpg Steve Peggy.jpg S1HEz.png Stark Civilian Plane - The First Avenger.png Arnim-Zola-questions-RedSkull-CATFA.jpg Captainamericailprimovei.jpg Chris evans blog.jpg POWs.png Facilities map 1.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-6901.jpg Schmidt looks.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7004.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7006.jpg Schmidt Zola.PNG XT3pFp8.png Schmidt watches the Tesseract.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7086.jpg Arnim-Zola-escaping.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7091.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7105.jpg Captain-America-Image-6.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7165.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7182.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7199.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7223.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7224.jpg Facilities map 2.jpg Arnim Zola's Plans.jpg DuganHYDRASoldier-CATFA.png HYDRASoldier-CATFA.png HYDRA Assault Rifle.png FB-FX-0107.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7291.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7295.jpg Schmidt Zola.JPG Captain America and Bucky.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7308.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7367.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7372.jpg Untitled12.png Untitled13.png FB-FX-0165.jpg Meet red skull.png Untitled11.png Skull face.png|Johann Schmidt reveals his true face Red6Np45.png Red Skull face.jpg Arnim-Zola-Exploding-HYDRA-Base-CATFA.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7457.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7489.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7492.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7498.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7501.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-7523.png Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7530.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7549.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7582.jpg Cap explosion.JPG original shield.jpg POW-March.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7872.jpg 213 (13).jpg Barnes with CA.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-7918.jpg Cap and Peggy 1.jpg Cap salutes.JPG Bucky nurse.jpg London - 1940s (The First Avenger).png SSR Hq.png Captain Rogers.JPG Chester-Phillips-WWII-Map.jpg Captain america new high res06.jpeg Captain-america-marvel09.jpg Commando Recruitment 1.png Commando Recruitment 2.png Peggy in a Red Dress.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-8367.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-8413.jpg 213 (15).jpg Private Lorraine.jpg 7Cap.jpg Phillips Carter Rogers.jpg Howard Stark and Steve Rogers.jpg CapHoward-CATFA.png Howard steve.jpg Untitled1.png Cap Shield 1.png Peggy aims.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-08h14m35s36.png Cap with shield.png 1906253-211nr.jpg Cap M1911 pistol.jpg Cap Shield 2.png Cap comandos.JPG Captain-America-New-Costume.jpg Gabriel Jones.jpg Cap and Howling Commandos.png Barnes planning.jpg Peggy_map.jpg Red skull coupe.jpg CapWithHisShield.png HYDRA Uber Tank.png Cap Shield 4.png Captain America - Saved by Sergeant Barnes.png Captain America salutes Sergeant Barnes.png Cap Shield 3.png Capta-4374.jpg Skull Zola.JPG ZolawithRedSkul-CATFA.png Zola Skull.png VeltHYDRASoldiers-CATFA.png Light armoured vehicle.jpg HYDRA Mini Tank Explosion.jpg Zipline 1.png Gabe Morita.jpg Captainamerica-3.jpg BuckyCapMountain.png Bucky on set.jpg Bucky_-_Cap.png Zipline 2.png Howling Commandos Hijack the EB912.jpg Arnim-Zola-speaker-train.jpg Bucky Shield.png NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.PNG Gabe train.png Peggy5.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-9539.png Phillips large.png Arnim_Zola_Imprisoned.png Zola captured.jpg Phillipsquestions_Zola.png CapAwkward.jpg RedSkullHYDRA-CATFA.png HYDRA Army.png First Avenger - HYDRA Soldiers 004.jpg Briefing.jpg CapShield-CATFA.png HYDRA Motorcycles.jpg HYDRA Motorcycles 2.jpg Steve-HYDRA.jpg Capt Am 2.jpg Hydra flame2.JPG Flamethrowers.jpg Cap-and-Red-Skull-Movie.jpg Skull_looks.JPG Cap faces Schmidt.JPG Cap 22.jpg Captain America HYDRA Base - I Can Do This All Day (1945).png SkullLuger.jpg|Schmidt prepares to vaporize Captain America Prikaz zaslona.png CATFALuger.jpg Zipline_4.png CATFASten-2.jpg US Army attack.jpg Hydra flame.JPG HYDRASoldiersFinalBattle-CATFA.png CapShield6.png Captain America's Shield.png Cap swings.jpg Valkyrie.jpg Peggy Cap kiss.jpg CapNotKissing.jpg Untitled9.png captain-america-the-first-avenger-hi-res-02.jpg Boston.jpeg Chicago.jpg Flying Bomb Fight.jpg Steve-Rogers-Flies-Bomb.jpg Valkyrie backside CATFA image.jpeg CapShield2-CATFA.png Skull flies.png Red skull aims.png Red skull laser.png Red Skull lugger.png Schmidt fires.png Red Skull holds the Cosmic Cube.jpg Skull Tesseract.png Skull holds the Tess.png SKULL TESSERACT 2.png Redim091.jpg Red.png|Schmidt's last moments RedSkullEnd-CATFA.png Tesseract-Red Skull.png Peggy speaks to Steve.jpg Cap Valkyrie.jpg Captainamericailprimove.jpg Captainamerica14634.png Peggy before Steve Crashes.png ChesterPhilips-CATFA.png Howling Commandos Mourning.png Cube ocean.png Cap avakes.jpg Capta-6087.jpg Steve awakes.jpg Steve exits.jpg Times Square.png CATFA-Nick Fury.JPG captainamerica_endscenecutoff_hd.jpg Nick_Fury_CATFA.jpg Cap Fury.jpg First Avenger End Credits.png 91940-28523.jpg 91906-28523.jpg 68277-28523.jpg 91934-28523.jpg 91933-28523.jpg 91932-28523.jpg 91931-28523.jpg 91929-28523.jpg 91927-28523.jpg 91905-28523.jpg 91904-28523.jpg 91903-28523.jpg 91926-28523.jpg 91902-28523.jpg 19550-28523.jpg 11671-28523.jpg 91026-28523.jpg 91025-28523.jpg 45227-28523.jpg 91023-28523.jpg 27785-28523.jpg 91020-28523.jpg 8186-28523.jpg 75226-28523.jpg New York Taxi Driver.jpg Ssroutside.jpg Ssrentrance.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger 8fe74c3e.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-9086.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-9087.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-9090.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-9091.jpg Erskine-Dies.png Phillips promo.jpg Chester-Phillips-WWII.png Erskine microphone.jpg Dum-Dum-Peggy-Carter-First-Avenger.jpg Dum-Dum-Dugan-Shotgun.jpg Dum-Dum-Beer.jpg Dum-Dum-Gabe-Jones-Tank.jpg Peggy-Carter-Super-Soldier.jpg Peggy-Carter-Skinny-Steve-Driving.jpg Peggy-Carter-Steve-Rogers-File-Ending.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4920.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-4952.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-5016.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps_com-5036.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5064.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5070.jpg Captain-america-disneyscreencaps com-5086.jpg Zola About to be Interrogated.jpg Captain-america-the-first-avenger-movie-image-10-1-.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Death-Fall.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Train-Attack.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Flirting-WWII.jpg Bucky-Barnes-WWII.png Zola’s Camera and Monitor.png DumDum-Bucky-Gabe-WWII.png|Deleted scene Steve-Rogers-Red-Skull-First-Avenger.jpg Steve-Rogers-Recruited-by-Government.jpg RedSkull-Runs-Away.jpg HowardStark-FlyingCar.jpg HowardStark-WhiteSuit.jpg Cooper Stark.jpg CATFA-Bucky-NotWithoutYou.jpg RedSkull-EvilEyes.jpg RedSkull-TesseractStorage.jpg BuckyDrinking-CATFA.jpg BuckysGoodbye-StarkExpo.jpg SteveBucky-StarkExpo.jpg SteveBucky-DarkAlly.jpg ChesterPhillips-YouAreNotEnough.jpg BuckyBarnes-TrainShootOut.jpg Chester.jpg CPhillipsConfrontsPCarter.jpg StarkSuperSoldier.jpg HowardStark-WriteThatDown.jpg HowardStark-CATFA-DeletedScene.png|Deleted scene RedSkull-PlaneEscape.jpg Promotional Captain_america_first_avenger_shield_poster1.jpg CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotional Poster CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster2.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotional Poster 2 CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerPoster3.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Promotion Poster 3 CaptainAmericaTheFirstAvengerComicConPoster.jpg|Captain America: The First Avenger Exclusive Comic Con Poster Captain-America-Artistic-Poster.jpg captainamericaofficiallogo.jpg|Official Logo Captain-america-retro-poster.jpg captain_america_tfapromo1.jpg Captain_America_promo_art.jpg CaptainAmerica-TFA.jpg CaptainAmerica6-TFA.jpg CATFA-artwork.jpg Captain-America-TFA.jpg|Captain America Character Poster CapAmerica-TFA.jpg PeggyCarter-Poster.jpg|Peggy Carter Character Poster CA-TFA_PeggyCarter.jpg Johann-Schmidt.png CAPTAIN AMERICA THE FIRST AVENGER 25.png Red Skull.png Red_Skull_poster.jpg|Red Skull Character Poster RedSkull-TFA.jpg Captain-america-TFAmovie-poster.jpg CA TFA Promotional 1.jpg CA TFA Promotional 2.jpg CA TFA Promotional 3.jpg|Captain America Bucky-CATFApromo.jpg|Bucky Barnes CA TFA Peggy Carter Promotional.jpg|Peggy Carter CA TFA Howard Stark Promotional.jpg|Howard Stark CA TFA Abraham Erskine Promotional.jpg|Abraham Erskine CA TFA Chester Phillips Promotional.jpg|Chester Phillips CA TFA Howling Commandos Promotional.jpg|Howling Commandos CA TFA Red Skull Promotional.jpg|Red Skull CA TFA Arnim Zola Promotional.jpg|Arnim Zola CA TFA HYDRA Promotional.jpg|HYDRA I-Want-You.jpg 213 (5).jpg Cancelled.PNG Second Uniform.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 1.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 2.jpg Captain America The First Avengers Mondo poster 3.jpg Captain America Shield 2.png Captain America Shield.png Bbarnes.jpg Concept Art Rescue Suit CATFA ConceptArt.jpg CATFA_Concept.jpg CATFA Plane Concept Art.jpg CATFA SDCC Poster.jpg 876155813 img16 122 384lo.jpg 876146747 img11 122 436lo.jpg 687614256 img08 122 355lo.jpg 687613656 img04 122 203lo.jpg HYDRA Sub Production 1.jpg HYDRA Motorcycle Concept.jpg Skull portrait.PNG Red Skull art.png Red Skull art 2.png Tank 01.jpg Tank 02.jpg Tank 03.jpg Hydra Tank.jpg 7v7hY6y.jpg 2GM1xRX.jpg NsxbuHK.jpg ZfLuqVP.jpg 96AC066.jpg EhOzZ07.jpg FCADKos.jpg Cj9iNRo.jpg Xs0mX0y.jpg Xo0ewQo.jpg WonwTi0.jpg T2dTKDP.jpg SjnZRyD.jpg OnFntR5.jpg HfaRUXW.jpg B7tzleJ.jpg 7lUkyay.jpg 6GQsovW.jpg FhkDC0a.jpg NmzaCcY.jpg WkU9vDf.jpg 4BSVG6t.jpg NOVuhwr.jpg CWyjQ9M.jpg Cobr84C.jpg RLBGTHo.jpg CFSY63e.jpg CaptainAmerica DanielSimon B Coupe 01.jpg CaptainAmerica DanielSimon T SchmidtCar 01.jpg Rscoupe1crop.jpg Rscoupe3crop.jpg ArnimZolaConceptArt1.jpg ArnimZolaConceptArt2.jpg ArnimZolaConceptArt3.jpg Rsdash.jpg Cap-Hydra-base.jpg Rshoodorncrop.jpg Peggy concept 1.jpg Peggy concept 2.jpg Peggy concept 3.jpg Peggy concept 4.jpg TFA concept art 1.jpg TFA concept art 2.jpg TFA concept art 3.jpg TFA concept art 4.jpg TFA concept art 6.jpg TFA concept art 7.jpg TFA concept art 8.jpg TFA concept art 9.jpg TFA concept art 10.jpg TFA concept art 11.jpg TFA concept art 12.jpg TFA concept art 13.jpg TFA concept art 14.jpg USO girls concept.jpg Valkyrie concept 2.jpg Valkyrie concept.jpg HYDRA bike concept 2.jpg HYDRA bike concept.jpg HYDRA parasit 2.jpg HYDRA parasit 3.jpg HYDRA parasit.jpg HYDRA sub concept 2.jpg HYDRA sub concept 3.jpg HYDRA take concept 3.jpg HYDRA tank concept 2.jpg HYDRA tank concept.jpg Skullcouperedwp.jpg Rescue Cap Concept.png CATFA Cap x RedSkull fight.jpg Behind the Scenes CATFA-All-Prop-Costumes.jpg Abraham-Erskine-Prop-Costume.jpg Abraham-Erskine-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Arnim-Zola-Prop-Costume.jpg Arnim-Zola-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Prop-Costume.jpg Bucky-Barnes-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Colonel-Phillips-Prop-Costume.jpg Dum-Dum-Dugan-Prop-Costume.jpg Dum-Dum-Dugan-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Gabe-Jones-Prop-Costume.jpg Gabe-Jones-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Gilmore-Hodge-Prop-Costume.jpg Heinz-Kruger-Prop-Costume.jpg Howard-Stark-Prop-Costume.jpg Howard-Stark-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Howard-Stark-Prop-Costume-3.jpg Howard-Stark-Prop-Costume-4.jpg HYDRA-Soldier-Prop-Costume.jpg HYDRA-Soldier-Prop-Costume-2.jpg HYDRA-Soldier-Prop-Costume-3.jpg HYDRA-Soldier-Prop-Costume-4.jpg HYDRA-Soldier-Prop-Costume-6.jpg HYDRA-Soldier-Prop-Costume-7.jpg HYDRA-Soldier-Prop-Costume-8.jpg HYDRA-Soldier-Prop-Costume-10.jpg HYDRA-WW2-Fireteam.jpg Jacques-Dernier-Prop-Costume.jpg Jacques-Dernier-Prop-Costume-2.jpg James-Falsworth-Prop-Costume.jpg James-Falsworth-Prop-Costume-2.jpg James-Morita-Prop-Costume.jpg James-Morita-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Loud-Jerk-Prop-Costume.jpg Norwegian-Odinist-Prop-Costume.jpg Peggy-Carter-Prop-Costume.jpg Peggy-Carter-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Red-Skull-HYDRA-Prop-Uniform.jpg Red-Skull-Schutzstaffel-Prop-Uniform.jpg Red-Skull-Schutzstaffel-Prop-Uniform-2.png Schneider-Schutzstaffel-Prop-Costume.jpg|Partially complete Senator-Brandt-Prop-Costume.jpg SHIELD-Parka-Prop-Costume.jpg Skinny-Steve-Rogers-Prop-Costume.jpg Stark-Industries-Showgirl-Prop-Costume.jpg Stark-Industries-Showgirl-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Steve-Rogers-Field-Uniform.jpg Steve-Rogers-Field-Uniform-2.jpg Steve-Rogers-Prop-Costume.jpg Steve-Rogers-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Steve-Rogers-Prop-Costume-3.jpg Steve-Rogers-Prop-Costume-4.jpg Steve-Rogers-Rescue-Prop-3.jpg Steve-Rogers-Rescue-Prop-Costume.jpg Steve-Rogers-Rescue-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Steve-Rogers-USO-Prop-Costume.jpg USO-Showgirls-Prop-Costume.jpg USO-Showgirls-Prop-Costume-2.jpg Allied-Troop-Equipment.jpg Allied-Troop-Equipment-2.jpg Barracks-Books.jpg Before-Cancellation.jpg BTS-Shield-1.jpg BTS-Shield-2.jpg Cab-Shield-Door.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-2.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-3.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-4.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-5.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-6.jpg Captain-America-Motorcycle-1.jpg Captain-America-Motorcycle-2.jpg Captain-America-Motorcycle-3.jpg Captain-America-Motorcycle-4.jpg Captain-America-Motorcycle-5.jpg Cap WWII Motocycle.jpg Captain-America-Production-Helmet-1.jpg Captain-America-Production-Helmet-2.jpg Captain-America-Production-Helmet-3.jpg Captain-America-Production-Helmet-4.jpg Captain-America-Shield-in-Ice.jpg CATFA-Bayonets.jpg CATFA-Briefings.jpg Central-Europe-Map-1.jpg Central-Europe-Map-2.jpg Central-Europe-Map-3.jpg Chester-Phillips-Recon.jpg Chester-Phillips-Recon-2.jpg Chester-Phillips-Recon-3.jpg Chester-Phillips-Recon-4.jpg Chester-Phillips-Recon-5.jpg Chris-Evans-Prosthetic-Feet.jpg Chris-Evans-Prosthetic-Feet-2.jpg Cosmic-Cube-Carrier-1.jpg Cosmic-Cube-Carrier-2.jpg Cosmic-Cube-Carrier-3.jpg Cosmic-Cube-Cradle-2.jpg Cosmic-Cube-Paraphernalia.jpg Cosmic-Cube-Prop.jpg Cosmic-Cube-Prop-2.jpg Decoy-Cosmic-Cube-1.jpg Decoy-Cosmic-Cube-2.jpg Detonator-Lighter-1.jpg Detonator-Lighter-2.jpg Detonator-Lighter-3.jpg Detonator-Lighter-4.jpg Dog-Tags-1.jpg Dog-Tags-2.jpg Dog-Tags-3.jpg Dog-Tags-4.jpg Dog-Tags-5.jpg Dog-Tags-6.jpg Dog-Tags-7.jpg Dum-Dum-Trench-Gun.jpg Dum-Dum-Trench-Gun-2.jpg Dum-Dum-Trench-Gun-3.jpg Dum-Dum-Trench-Gun-4.jpg EB912-Door-Prop.jpg Faked-Telegram-SSR-SHAEF.jpg Flying-Car-Expo-Tire.jpg HYDRA Assault Rifle.jpg HYDRA-Assault-Rifle-2.png HYDRA-Banners-Das-Reich.jpg HYDRA Battle Rifle.jpg HYDRA-Bikers.jpg HYDRA-Cannon-Prop.jpg HYDRA-Cannon-Prototype-Prop.jpg HYDRA-DEW-Luger.jpg HYDRA-DEW-Luger-2.jpg HYDRA-DEW-Luger-3.jpg HYDRAexo.png HYDRA-Flammenwerfer-1.jpg HYDRA-Flammenwerfer-2.jpg HYDRA-Flammenwerfer-3.jpg HYDRA-Flammenwerfer-4.jpg HYDRA-Flammenwerfer-5.jpg HYDRA-Flammenwerfer-6.jpg HYDRA-Flammenwerfer-7.jpg HYDRA-Flammenwerfer-8.jpg HYDRA-Flammenwerfer-9.jpg HYDRA-Grenades.jpg HYDRA-Grenades-2.jpg HYDRA Heavy Assault Rifle.jpg HYDRA-Heavy-Assault-Rifle-Prop.jpg HYDRA-Helmet-1.jpg HYDRA-Helmet-2.jpg HYDRA-Helmet-3.jpg HYDRA-Helmet-4.jpg HYDRA-Helmet-5.jpg HYDRA-Helmet-6.jpg HYDRA-Helmet-7.jpg HYDRA-Helmet-8.jpg HYDRA-Helmet-9.jpg HYDRA-Helmet-10.jpg HYDRA-Hood-Ornament-Prop.jpg|Unfinished model HYDRA-Knives.jpg HYDRA-Lapel-Pin.jpg HYDRA-Mini-Tank-Prop.jpg HYDRA-Mini-Tank-Prop-2.jpg HYDRA-Miscellaneous-Signs.jpg HYDRA-Motorcycle.jpg HYDRA-Motorcycle-2.jpg HYDRA-Motorcycle-3.jpg HYDRA-Motorcycle-4.jpg HYDRA-Motorcycle-5.jpg HYDRA-Motorcycle-Detail.jpg HYDRA-No-Entry-Sign.jpg HYDRA-Paperwork-1.jpg HYDRA-Paperwork-2.jpg HYDRA-Paperwork-3.jpg HYDRA-Radio-1.jpg HYDRA-Radio-2.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-1.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-2.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-3.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-4.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-5.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-6.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-7.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-8.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-9.jpg HYDRA-Recon-Photographs-10.jpg HYDRA-Signs-Props.jpg HYDRA-Signs-Props-2.jpg HYDRA-Truncheons.jpg HYDRA-Uniform-1.jpg HYDRA-Uniform-2.jpg HYDRA-Uniform-3.jpg HYDRA-Uniform-4.jpg HYDRA-Uniform-5.jpg HYDRA-Uniform-6.jpg HYDRA-Warden-Keys.jpg Johnson-Rifle-Prop.jpg Kruger-Car-Chase-Assorted-Prop-Plates.jpg Kruger-Taxi-Sign.jpg Lehigh-Flag.jpg Lehigh-Sign.jpg Lucky-Star-Cab-1.jpg Lucky-Star-Cab-2.jpg Lucky-Star-Cab-3.jpg M1911-CATFA-1.jpg M1911-CATFA-2.jpg M1911-CATFA-3.jpg M1911-CATFA-4.jpg M1911-CATFA-5.jpg M1911-CATFA-6.jpg M1911-CATFA-7.jpg M1911-CATFA-8.jpg M1911-CATFA-9.jpg M1911-CATFA-10.jpg M1911-CATFA-11.jpg M1911-Holster-1.jpg M1911-Holster-2.jpg Medal-of-Honor-1.jpg Medal-of-Honor-2.jpg Medal-of-Honor-3.jpg Multiple-HYDRA-Signs.jpg Norse-Mythology-Book-Prop-1.jpg Norse-Mythology-Book-Prop-2.jpg Parachute-1.jpg Parachute-2.jpg Pilot-Knives.jpg Project-Rebirth-Pod-Prop.jpg Prop-Cosmic-Cube-1.jpg Prop-Cosmic-Cube-2.jpg Prop-Cosmic-Cube-3.jpg Prop-Grease-Gun-1.jpg Prop-Grease-Gun-2.jpg Prop-M1A1-Carbine.jpg Prop-M1A1-Carbine-2.jpg Prop-M1-Carbine.jpg Prop-M1-Carbine-2.jpg Prop-M1919A4-Machine-Gun.jpg Prop-M1919A4-Machine-Gun-Bipod.jpg Prop-MP40.jpg Propoganda-Comic.jpg Propoganda-Comic-2.jpg Propoganda-Comic-3.jpg Propoganda-Comic-4.jpg Propoganda-Comic-5.jpg Prop-Six-Shooters.jpg Prop-Sten-1.jpg Prop-Sten-2.jpg Prop-Thompson-1.jpg Prop-Thompson-2.jpg Prop-Thompson-3.jpg Prop-Thompson-4.jpg Prop-USO-Oversized-Luger.jpg Prop-Walther-PPK.jpg Prototype-Vibranium-Shield.jpg Rebirth-Syringes.jpg Red-Skull-Car-Key.jpg Red-Skull-Car-Key-2.jpg Red-Skull-Desk-Chair.jpg Red-Skull-Office-BTS.jpg Red-Skull-Prop-Mask-1.jpg Red-Skull-Prop-Mask-2.jpg Red-Skull-Prop-Mask-3.jpg Red-Skull-Victrola.jpg Red-Skull-Victrola-2.jpg SHAEF-map-pins-1.jpg SHAEF-map-pins-2.jpg SHAEF-Map-Pins-3.jpg SSR-Black-Site-Decoy-Sign.jpg SSR-Folder-1.jpg SSR-Folder-2.jpg SSR-Folder-3.jpg SSR-Folder-4.jpg SSS-Vial-1.jpg SSS-Vial-2.jpg SSS-Vial-3.jpg SSS-Vial-4.jpg SSS-Vial-5.jpg SSS-Vial-6.jpg SSS-Vial-7.jpg SSS-Vial-8.jpg Stark-Industries-Canister-Bombs.jpg Stark-Industries-Aircraft-Door.jpg Stark-Industries-Aircraft-Seats-1.jpg Stark-Industries-Aircraft-Seats-2.jpg Stark-Industries-Control-Panel-1.jpg Stark-Industries-Control-Panel-2.jpg Stark-Industries-Gravitic-Reversion-Technology.jpg Stark-Industries-Prototype-Shield.jpg Stark-Industries-Prototype-Shield-2.jpg Stark-Industries-Prototype-Shield-3.jpg Stark-Industries-Prototype-Shield-4.jpg Stark-Industries-Satchel-Charge.jpg Stark-Industries-Transponder.jpg Stark-Industries-Transponder-2.jpg Steve-Rogers-Inactive-File.jpg Steve-Rogers-Selective-Service-1.jpg Steve-Rogers-Selective-Service-2.jpg Steve-Rogers-Selective-Service-3.jpg Steve-Rogers-Selective-Service-4.jpg Steve-Rogers-Selective-Service-5.jpg Steve-Rogers-Sketchbook.jpg Tesseract-Battery-Packs.jpg Tesseract-Battery-Packs-2.jpg Tesseract-CATFA-Prop.jpg Training-Grenade-Prop-1.jpg Training-Grenade-Prop-2.jpg Trash-Can-Lid-Shield.jpg Triple-Lugers.jpg Twin-Prop-Flashlights.jpg Twin-Prop-HYDRA-DEW-Lugers.jpg Twin-Prop-Lugers.jpg Twin-Prop-Pistols.jpg Twin-Prop-Security-Cameras.jpg Twin-Prop-Six-Shooters.jpg Twin-Prop-Webleys.jpg Twin-Prop-Walthers.jpg Twin-Prop-World-Expo-Peanuts.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-1.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-2.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-3.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-4.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-5.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-6.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-7.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-8.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-9.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-10.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-11.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-12.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-13.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-14.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-15.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-16.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-17.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-18.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-19.jpg USO-Girls-Costume-20.jpg USO-Show-Shield.jpg USO-Show-Shield-2.jpg USO-Show-Shield-3.jpg USO-Show-Shield-4.jpg Valkyrie-Autopilot.jpg Valkyrie-Seat-1.jpg Valkyrie-Seat-2.jpg Various-CATFA-Costumes-Props.jpg Various-CATFA-Costumes-Props-2.jpg Various-CATFA-Costumes-Props-3.jpg Viking-Sarcophagus.jpg Viking-Statue-Norway.jpg Vita-Ray-Gauge.jpg Whip-and-Fiddle.jpg Zola-Files-CATFA-Prop.jpg Dr. Zola’s Monitor.jpg Captain america set.JPG HYDRA Sub Production 2.jpg Aaa.png News 2.PNG News 3.PNG News 4.jpg News.jpeg Nazisinnewyork.jpg News 3.jpeg Captain America Treasury Poster.jpg DanielSimon CaptainAmericaCar.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-VE-Day-Newspaper-1.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-VE-Day-Newspaper-2.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-VE-Day-Newspaper-3.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-USO-Show-War-Bond-Drive-Tickets-1.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Super-Serum-Vial-Blueprint-1.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Hydra-facility-paperwork-1.jpg BuckyWorldFair.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Penicillin-Syringes-from-Rebirth-Lab-1.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Hydra-grenade-1.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Krugers-Detonator-lighter-and-explosive-Cigs-1.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 6.jpg Captain_America_behind_the_scenes_4.png Captain America behind the scenes 5.png Captain America behind the scenes 8.jpg Captain America behind the scenes 9.jpg Captain_America_behind_the_scenes_11.jpg Captain_America_behind_the_scenes_12.jpg Captain_America_behind_the_scenes_16.jpeg Red Skull BTS 1.png Red Skull BTS 2.png Red_Skull_BTS_3.png Behind_the_Scenes_Captain_America_Cap_and_Nick_Fury.jpg Merchandise Red Skull-Limited-Edition-Limited-Edition-Collectible-Figurine PR1.jpg Red-Skull-Wacky_3.png Cap Rescue Hot Toys 1.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 2.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 3.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 4.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 5.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 6.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 7.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 8.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 9.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 10.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 11.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 12.jpg Cap Rescue Hot Toys 13.jpg Cap Hasbro.jpg Red Skull figure.jpg CATFA minimates 2.jpg CATFA minimates 1.jpg Captain-America-Cue-Cards-7.jpg Collectible-HYDRA-Lapel-Pin.png Category:Galleries Category:Captain America: The First Avenger